


Caffeine

by Summer Rain (Zeram)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1997-06-29
Updated: 1997-06-29
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:06:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeram/pseuds/Summer%20Rain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jim gets loaded on Jolt cola, Blair knows it's going to be a long night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caffeine

 

>Should the Sentinel continue its successful run, his friends would have to  
>remember one thing, Mr. Bilson says. "Keep him away from caffeine.  
>You don't know what he's capable of when he's over-stimulated."  
>  
>**Preferably around Blair, thank you!**  
>  
>Taya, aka Blair's Fetish  


Taya, thanx for typing the article out, I had the exact same thought about the caffeine just before I got to your comment :-) 

Disclaimer:Jolt cola, Jim, Blair and Simon don't belong to me. I am a poor grad student and not worth suing. 

## Caffeine

by Summer Rain  


Blair opened the door to the loft humming to himself. It had been a good day so far but the best part was just getting home to be to be with Jim. Funny, the thing he looked forward to when a day began was the ending of it when he got to snuggle up next to Jim. 

He heard talking and looked up to see Simon sitting with Jim at the kitchen table each with a cup in their hand. 

"Hi Simon, what's up?" 

"Nothing much, Sandburg. Just came to drop some files off with Jim, wanted him to try out this cola my son is always raving about" 

"Oh yeah? What's the name of it" Blair asked curiously watching Jim drink it down, he seemed to be enjoying it. 

"Uh, Jolt cola" Simon said picking up the bottle and turning it around. He stood up and gathered his coat. "I've gotta go guys, my son is staying with me tonight, I want to be home when he gets there" 

Blair opened the door for Simon. Something about the name of the soda worried him, then he remembered. He whipped around to face Simon just as he was going to walk through the door. 

"Jolt! did you say Jolt cola?" he asked nervously 

"Yes, why? What's wrong?" 

"N-nothing, it's just that Jolt is loaded with caffeine all that caffeine at once can have a weird effect on Jim" 

Simon looked over at Jim, he appeared to be fine. In fact he was smiling broadly. He looked back skeptically at Blair 

"Well, do you need any help.." 

"No, no we'll be fine. I'll just put him to bed. Goodbye Simon" Blair said shutting the door as Simon walked away. 

He stood still facing the door trying to decide how best to approach the situation. He was about to turn around when he was pushed up against the door. Jim's warm body completely covering his. He groaned as he felt Jim grind his groin against his ass. Even through their two denim pants he could feel Jim's erection. Jim was rarin' to go. He shuddered as Jim placed a kiss at the back of his neck, he felt himself begin to weaken. When he felt Jim reach up to loosen the band that held his ponytail he twisted away. 

He walked away from Jim towards the couch trying to catch his breath. "Okay Big guy, let's just relax. Let's just breathe. In, out...okay, okay forget that imagery" Blair said hurriedly as Jim leered at him. 

"Just repeat after me. I am relaxed, say it Jim" 

"I am, I am...horny" Jim said. 

Blair stepped back forgetting he had been standing against the back of the couch as Jim came towards him. He flipped over the back of the couch almost rolling off of it. He looked up dazed for a moment to see Jim standing over him undressing him with his eyes. 

He felt himself shudder in reaction to Jim's gaze *I can't let him touch me if he does I know I'll give in. Though it may feel good at the moment I don't know if I would be able to walk tomorrow.* 

Blair rolled off of the couch just as Jim pounced. "Listen big guy, why don't you just take a nice relaxing shower and try to calm down a bit" Blair said from next to the other chair. Jim remained where he was, face down on the couch. 

"Jim are you okay?" Blair said moving forward reaching out to touch Jim's shoulder *Maybe he got hurt when he jumped on the couch* 

Just as he got to Jim, Jim turned his face towards him with a smile. Blair snatched his hand back preparing to run but Jim was too quick and before he knew it he found himself seated on Jim's lap with Jim making mewling noises as he licked his way around Blair's neck. 

Jim smiled as he felt Blair shudder against him and sink into his touch. He picked him up and carried him up the stairs placing him on the bed. 

He took Blair's clothes off slowly as he stopped several times to impart a kiss at each revealed bit of flesh. He stepped back and smiled down at Blair. 

He undressed as Blair watched him, eyes growing wide at the sight of Jim's erection, Blair shuddered. He could tell it was going to be a long night. 

Jim reached for the lube and turned Blair over onto his stomach. Blair was almost boneless, Jim's ministrations while undressing him left him almost no strength in his body. 

He felt Jim lift him ups lightly and begin to move inside of him slowly, giving Blair time to adjust. Finally he was all the way in and Blair wiggled against him. 

"You want it baby?" Jim growled softly. 

"Yes, please Jim..do it" 

"Okay, you got it" Jim said he almost pulled out completely before thrusting back into Blair the force of the thrust almost driving Blair into the headboard of the bed. 

The pace was frantic Blair felt the warmth of Jim's body across his back, his own erection trapped between his body and the sheets. It was too much. He came shouting Jim's name as he did. 

Jim pulled Blair up against him rubbing his hands down Blair's sides soothingly as Blair came down from his orgasm. 

Blair felt his body begin to tingle again at the feel of Jim's hands and Jim's still hard cock inside of him. Jim heard Blair's heart beat return to normal and then begin to quicken again. He stood up slowly not losing his connection to Blair and turned them to face the wall. 

Blair's hands came up to brace himself as Jim began moving inside of him again. He felt Jim shuddering inside of him, he knew Jim was close. He reveled in the sensation and then straightened up driving Jim even further inside when he felt Jim's hand wrap around his erection. 

"ohmygodohmygod..." Blair was almost incoherent as Jim worked him over. He came all over Jim's hand his body squeezing around Jim and they came together each screaming out the others name. 

Somehow they got cleaned up and made it over to the bed, exhausted falling asleep right away. 

Blair woke up later on in the night to feel Jim's erection against his leg. He looked up to see Jim smiling down at him. 

He smiled back "It's definitely going to be a long night" he thought as he felt Jim's hand begin to roam his body.  
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browser's back feature to return to your story selections or start a [new search](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi).


End file.
